A new destiny
by sailorsaturn5491
Summary: Its a continuation of me a princess, we find the rangers are about to up against a dangerous foe which will caused them to upgrade to there zeo powers, they must seek aid from the sailor scouts once again to help defeat this new enemy. Why is the new girl after Kimberly, and why does she want to kill Kimberly. Will the rangers and sailor scouts be able to defeat this enemy?
1. Chapter 1

A new destiny

Angel Grove, California

It's been a month since the battle with Galaxia happened and all was quite in the small city, there wasn't any monster activity going on since their greatest enemies were destroyed in the battle so the rangers were able to go back to normal lives not knowing that a terrible evil was slowly approaching earth and if the rangers will be ready to defeat the new evil.

We find the rangers at the youth center, Kimberly on the balance beam, Adam, tommy, rocky and Billy sparring against each other and Aisha watching Kimberly practice.

"So Kim how is Serena and the girls doing", said Aisha as she took a sip of her smoothie.

Kimberly smiled hearing her sisters name, "Her and the girls are doing fine they just entered high school since in Japan they stay in school longer than we do in America ", said Kimberly as she jumped down from the beam.

Aisha grab her pink towel and hand it to her, "Thanks sha", said Kimberly as she wipe the sweat off of her forehead.

"It would be nice to see them I've never been to Japan before", said Aisha as the girls took their usual spot at their table.

"Yeah besides it's been quite a little to quite if you ask me I will have to talk to Galaxia to make sure there is no evil approaching the earth's atmosphere", said Kimberly as she took a sip of her smoothie as well.

On the placemats we catch the guys sparring against each other rocky against tommy and Billy against Adam.

"I'm glad things are back to normal again", said rocky as he avoided a spin kick from tommy.

Tommy laughed, "Yeah that was a crazy battle we faced but I'm glad we all came out of it alive especially Kimberly and Serenity and Galaxia I was afraid we were going to lose them all since Kimberly wasn't used to using her crystal…..I just hope she doesn't have to use it ever again unless it's necessary ", said tommy as he blocked a kick from rocky.

"Don't you guys think it's to quite though I mean yeah we defeat our greatest enemies but I have a feeling that there are something's that are about to happen that we won't be able to control", said Billy as he swept Adam from under his legs.

Adam grunted as he fell and got right back up as he delivered a spin kick to Billy who dodge it, "I think your right Billy it has been to quiet and I get the feeling that we aren't finish being rangers", said Adam as trip Billy causing him to fall on his back.

Billy slowly got up and dusted himself off the boys saw the time and stop there sparring session, they quickly walked to the table with the girls unaware that someone close to them was about to be in danger.

In the angel grove parking lot a tall blond hair blue eye Australian woman who wore a shirt and pink shorts looked around as her eyes glowed red her name was Katherine and she saw sent by master vile father to Rita and rito, to try to destroy the rangers or at least one in particular.

While the gang was sitting at the table, Katherine walked in and began looking around until she landed at the rangers table she looked and saw her target sitting at the table with her friends before Katherine could do anything she saw Tommy and immediately her heart swell with happiness, she couldn't believe that Tommy was such an attractive man she needed to have him.

While the gang was talking Kimberly immediately sense something was wrong she stop talking as she looked around she saw a tall blond hair blue eyed Australian girl around her age walk in she notice she was staring at Tommy, she knew tommy was attractive and that every girl wanted him but tommy ended up being with Kimberly and all the girls were so jealous of her but after a while everyone accepted them as the most popular couple at school.

"Hey guys who is that girl I've never seen her before", said Kimberly as everyone turned to see Katherine there who quickly walked to the juice bar and sat down to order something.

"Never seen her before she must be new", said Billy.

"One of us should go talk to her and see if she wants to sit with us", said Aisha.

"I'll go talk to her", said Tommy as he stood up from his chair.

While Katherine was waiting for her smoothie Tommy approach her he gently touched her shoulder, Katherine quickly looked up as she saw the guy she was staring at stand in front of her she smiled at him.

"Hi, your new around here", said tommy.

Katherine couldn't find her voice to speak she quickly snapped out of it as she smiled at him, "Hi, yes I am new me and my family just moved here from Australia I'm Katherine by the way or you can call me Kat for short", said Kat as she held out her hand to tommy.

Tommy shook it, "My name is Tommy it's nice to meet you actually my friends wanted to know if you wanted to come sit with us", said tommy as they pulled their hands away from each other.

Kat nodded, "I would love that", and said Kat as she grabbed her smoothie as her and Tommy made their way to the others when they got to the table everyone stop talking and smiled at Katherine.

"Guys this Katherine or Kat for short, Kat these are my friends Billy, Adam, rocky, Aisha and my girlfriend Kimberly", said tommy as everyone waved hi to her.

Kat waved back but on the inside she was fuming, of course tommy had a girlfriend and no less it's her intended target well she would have to play her part until she could get her hands on her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all my family and I just moved here from Australia cause of my father's job", said Kat as she sat down next to Aisha.

"Wow Australia that's amazing", said Billy.

"So what about you guys are you all from angel grove to?" said Kat.

"Me and Kimberly were born and raised here in angel grove along with three of other friends who are in Switzerland for a peace conference", said Billy.

"Me and Aisha and rocky were from stone canyon about an hour away from angel grove", said Adam.

"Where are you from Tommy", said Kat.

"I'm from Arizona I moved to angel grove last year and I've loved it ever since then", said tommy.

"Well it was really nice meeting you guys I should get back home and help my parents unpack so I will see you guys tomorrow hopefully", said Kat as she got up as she did she smiled at everyone but kept a special eye on Kimberly.

"Bye everyone", said Kat as she walked away when she did she walked into the hallway and smiled as her eyes glowed red she walked outside as she looked around and didn't see anybody she quickly transformed into a white cat.

While Kat had left the gang were talking about her all except Kimberly who couldn't shake the feeling that the girl was dangerous when she didn't think anybody notice she notice that Kat had her eyes lingering on her more.

Kimberly slowly stood up which caught everyone's attention, tommy grabbed her hand, "Something wrong beautiful ", said tommy.

Kimberly looked down at him then to her friends, "It's something about Kat that's rubbing me the wrong way about her I'm getting negative vibes from her and her aura is pure darkness with a hint of light in it", said Kimberly.

Everyone's eyes widen at Kimberly's declaration about the new girl, Kat looked perfectly fine to them but they couldn't take a chance if she was there enemy they need to watch out for her even if she was friendly to them.

"You sure Kimberly", said Aisha.

Kimberly nodded, "Yes I need to go see Galaxia and ask her if she sense any new enemies are coming then I need to go see Pluto to make sure the timeline is intact you guys are more than welcome to come with me to Japan I know you guys are dying to see everyone especially you Tommy I'm pretty sure Darien misses you a lot", said Kimberly.

Tommy smiled along with everyone else they quickly got up and grabbed there things they walked outside the youth center when they did Aisha saw a white cat sitting on the grass.

"Hey guys look", said Aisha as she went over to the cat and gently picked her up.

"I wonder who she belongs to I don't see a collar on her", said Aisha.

Kimberly walked up to the cat to pet it when the cat hissed at her she pulled her hand away from cat, "Looks like she doesn't like me very much", said Kimberly as she kept her eye on the cat.

"We should take her to the vet to make sure she is healthy and since I volunteer there I should take her myself", said Aisha.

I'll go with you Aisha why don't you guys go to the park and we will meet you guys there when were finish", said Kimberly.

"Alright see you girls later", said Billy as the guys left the girls and headed to the park.

"Come on Kim let's get her checked out hopefully the owner is looking for her", said Aisha as her and Kimberly began walking to the vet office not noticing that the cat eyes flashed red.

When the girls finally reach the vet Aisha and Kimberly walked inside to see a female vet doctor tending to a small dog she looked up when she saw Aisha walk in with Kimberly and a white cat.

"Hi girl's how are you", said

"Hi were good but when we left the youth center we saw this cat on the grass we checked her to see if she had a collar or anything and we didn't find anything we were wondering if you could check her out just to make sure she is healthy", said Aisha.

nodded as she took ahold of the cat she gently began inspecting it after checking her vitals and feeling for any pain from the cat she smiled at the two girls," She seems to be fine nothing wrong with her how about I keep her until her owners come claim her", said

Both girls nodded, "That would be great if no one claims her we will take her ourselves", said Aisha.

Both girls left when they got outside they decided to head to the park where they saw the boys playing basketball.

"Tommy", shouted Kimberly as she got the guys attention they quickly stop the game and walk towards the girls.

"So is the cat alright", said rocky.

Aisha nodded, "Yeah she checked out fine we left her there just in case her owners were looking for her and if nobody claims her then I will take her", said Aisha.

"Let's head to the command center to see if Galaxia found anything", said Kimberly as the others looked around to make sure it was clear before they activated there communicators and teleported to the command center in multi colors.

Command Center

When the ranger's teleported to the command center they saw Galaxia talking to zordon, when the rangers announced their presence the two stop talking.

"Kimberly, guys what are you doing here", said Galaxia.

Kimberly walked up to her cousin and hugged her she turned to her father which was hard for to still call him but as time passed she slowly began calling him father only when they were alone.

"There was a new girl who just moved to angel grove today and when she came to the youth center I sense darkness in her along with a little light she felt evil somehow yet she wasn't I was wondering if you could check the universe to see if there is any danger approaching earth then were going to see Pluto to see if there is any change to the timeline", said Kimberly.

Galaxia nodded she turned to the others and smiled, "How is everyone", said Galaxia.

"Were good can't wait to go to japan to see everyone especially my brother", said an excited tommy.

"I'm pretty sure the young prince will be happy to see you all again", said Galaxia as she summoned her staff.

"Stand back everyone", shouted Galaxia as the rangers stood back from her as she twirled her staff around she held it up, "Cosmic universe open up the cosmos for any intruding danger heading to earth I command thee", shouted Galaxia as she slammed her staff down and the entire command center turned black as it did the rangers along with zordon were amazed as they saw the scouts planet plus her home the sun.

Kimberly walked up to her cousin as she was transformed into sailor sun she to summoned her staff as she waved it and aimed it towards her home planet her eyes began to water as she saw her home planet was in ruins everything was destroyed.

Galaxia to saw her home planet as she knew she was the cause of it she bowed her head to all the lives that were taken away because of her and her actions when she was under chaos control.

The rangers eyes widen when they saw the ruins of the planet sun, Tommy walked up to both girls as tears rolled down his face he quietly wiped them away he turned to Galaxia and held her hand which caused her to gasp.

"It wasn't your fault you were under chaos control and you couldn't fight it we don't blame you for what happened", says tommy.

Kimberly turned to her cousin and nodded, "Like he said it wasn't your fault besides we can't dwell on the past anymore we can only hope to rebuild one day", said Kimberly.

Zordon saw his kingdom in ruins he was heartbroken when he saw it how he wish he could have defeated chaos and saved everyone including his daughter but as Kimberly said the past was in the past and they needed to rebuild.

'Is that…" said Billy.

Galaxia, Sun, and tommy turned to the other rangers, Kimberly nodded, "Yes that was my home a long time ago it's in ruins but I believe we can rebuild it with the power of our crystals but right now we need to see if there is any danger coming", said Kimberly as she waved her staff and the sun kingdom disappeared and they were back to looking at the planets.

Galaxia closed her eyes as she began looking into the cosmos and she couldn't find anything not even a trace of evil was in the air but she knew her cousin wouldn't have asked her to look if it wasn't important especially since she said the new girl had an evil aura about her.

Galaxia slowly opened her eyes as the entire universe disappeared from the command center she turned to the rangers and to zordon, "I sense nothing evil in the cosmos its almost if someone is blocking me from tracing them you might have to go see Pluto about this I will stay and protect angel grove until you get back", said Galaxia.

"RANGERS PLEASE BE CAREFUL WHEN YOU TELEPORT TO JAPAN IF THERE IS ANY TROUBLE WHILE YOU ARE AWAY WE WILL CONTACT YOU", said zordon.

The rangers nodded as Kimberly detransformed the rangers pulled out there morphers as tommy took the lead.

"It's morphing time", said tommy.

"White ranger power", said tommy.

"Black ranger power", said Adam.

"Pink ranger power", said Kimberly.

"Blue ranger power", said Billy.

"Yellow ranger power", said Aisha.

"Red ranger power", says rocky.

One by one each person morphed into the power rangers they all stood in a circle as they did Galaxia set the coordinates for the shrine where they knew the scouts would usually meet up she turned to the rangers, "Good luck guys", said Galaxia as the rangers teleported to Tokyo, Japan.


	2. Chapter 2

Tokyo, Japan

Raye's Temple

It was a month after the battle with Galaxia that the sailor scouts were able to enjoy peace and quiet the inners were able to go to school with no problems even Serena was able to start getting up early in the morning without her family waking her up.

The outers excluding hotaru who was attending middle school went back to their normal lives, Amara went back to motor crossing and even competed in NASCAR racing, Michelle went back to playing the violin and having sold out concerts, Trista went back to the university to continue studying plants since she wasn't needed at the time gates.

Darien was offered to study abroad in America for medicine he didn't want to take it knowing he would be away from Serena but Serena encourage him to go since it was a golden opportunity for him to go to America so he accepted the offer and was going to leave later that year.

All the scouts and Darien were sitting outside on the grass enjoying the late summer early fall breeze while the cherry blossoms were falling quietly surrounding them.

"I wonder how Kim and the others are doing it has been a month since our battle", said Serena as she layed her back against Darien's chest.

"I think there doing well besides it been quite and peaceful here and I don't think we have any new enemies to fight", said Amy.

Before another word was uttered the girls and Darien saw a bright light and multi colors descend before them when they looked up it was Kim and the rangers.

The scouts quickly got up as they ran towards the rangers who had smiled on their faces.

Serena ran up to Kimberly and hugged her tightly, "Kim what are you doing here in Japan", said an excited Serena.

Kimberly hugged her sister back, "We might have a problem back home I went to go see Galaxia but she couldn't find it it was almost as if someone was blocking her so I came here to see Pluto", said Kimberly as she pulled away from her sister.

"A problem what kind of problem", said Amy as she pulled out her mercury computer.

Darien walked up to Tommy and shook his hand, "Tommy it's so good to see you again, boy do I have some good news for you", said Darien.

Tommy smiled at his brother, "What is it", said tommy.

Darien smiled, "I got offered to study abroad in America for medicine ", said Darien.

"Wow that's awesome so that means I will be able to travel to you instead of teleporting here every so often", said tommy.

Kim turned to everyone, "Let's go inside so we can talk then I need Trista to go to the time gates to check the timeline for me", said Kim as everyone went inside the temple and sat down.

"Princess what seems to trouble you", said Trista.

Kim smiled at her friend, "Trista you don't need to call me princess in this timeline just call me Kim please that goes for the rest of you guys no more princess calling Kim would be just fine", said Kim.

Kim dropped her smile, "There was a new girl by the name of Kat who was new today in angel grove when she first walked in I sense a lot of darkness coming from her but I also sense some light inside of her as well and I notice her eyes were lingering on me more I think she may be a new enemy and I want to go to the time gates to make sure our timeline isn't disturbed", said Kim.

Trista along with the outers stood up, "We will escort you there ourselves", said Trista.

Kimberly smiled as she stood up, "You guys I only need Trista besides the guys here haven't been to japan before neither have I how about you guys go ahead of us and we will contact you guys when we get back", said Kim.

"Are you sure Kim", said Billy.

Kim nodded, "Yes you guys go and have fun I promise we will be alright the time gates is well protected under Pluto's care even if Trista isn't there she has the power to monitor it now go have fun while we can be here", said Kimberly as everyone nodded.

"Let's go see Andrew at the crown arcade and get some food", said mina.

Rocky rubbed his stomach, "Food does sound good I am hungry", said rocky.

Aisha shook her head at rocky, "Please forgive rocky here he has a bottomless pit stomach", said Aisha.

"Serena is the exact same way so no need to feel bad", said lita.

"That's not true lita your so mean to me", said Serena who had tears in her eyes.

"Oh come on Serena you know she was only playing", said Raye.

"So could we go explore Tokyo please", said Adam.

"Actually me and Michelle have events today I got a motocross competition today and she has a recital as well we could give you guy's tickets for it if you can comer tonight", said Amara.

Oooooooh that sounds fun can we go Kim please….I can get a new dress", said an excited Aisha.

Hotaru being the youngest scout turned to her princess, "If you don't mind Kim could I actually go to angel grove to watch over the city with your father I will take Galaxia place besides I've seen papa and mama perform to many times to count and I would like a change of scenery ",said hotaru.

Kim looked to the young girl, "Are you sure hotaru you don't have to do that", said Kim.

Hotaru shook her head, "No I want to besides I need to speak to the king about something", said hotaru.

"Alright if you want to you guys go while me and Pluto handle this then yes Aisha we can come back we just need to make sure our parents know that were going out tonight", said Kim.

"I will get some tickets for everyone for my recital tonight we will see you guys later", said Michelle as her and Amara left the temple.

"Actually do you guys mind if I take Tommy with me to my apartment I want to show him some things", said Darien.

Serena smiled and nodded, "Of course just meet us at the crown when your finish", said Serena.

"Let's go already", said mina as she grabbed Aisha hand and drag her out of the temple.

"Bye guys", said Kim as everyone walked out of the temple only leaving her and Trista.

Once everyone was gone Kim turned to her friend, "Trista I know you know what's going to happen and I know I can't see it but please tell me is there any danger that I should be aware of", said Kim.

Trista sigh, "Yes Kim there is danger and it centers around you mostly I will tell you this you must be careful and watch your back that girl you spoke of is not who she appears to be, I saw your enemy and he is quite powerful… you will need all of our help to defeat him and to save that girl…", said Trista.

Kimberly nodded to her words but she knew Trista was hiding something, "What else are you hiding Trista you can tell me you know I would never strip you of your powers ever let alone take away your post your my best friend", said Kimberly as she grabbed the woman's hand.

Trista sighed, "Kim… princess I…I saw you die by that girls hands well almost die and you had to be rushed to the hospital and you barely survived but I also saw that your time as a ranger will coming to an end and you would pass on your powers to another so you can pursue your biggest dream", said Trista as she held on to her friend hands gently.

Kimberly's eyes widen she shook her head, "I can't die or even come close to dying that would hurt Serena and everyone I hold dear to me to hurt in pain….as for passing on my powers I knew my time as a ranger would be coming to an end I just haven't told anyone not even father I know why I will pass them on and I know I will pursue this dream", said a smiling Kim.

Trista quietly wiped her eyes, "Shall we go see the timeline you haven't been back there in a long time", said Trista as she transformed into sailor Pluto as she summoned her staff.

Kimberly nodded as she to transformed into sailor sun she looked to Pluto who summoned a door and they both walk inside of the door where it disappeared.

Darien's apartment

Darien and tommy walked inside of Darien's apartment tommy was very intrigued by what he saw he saw so many books on medicine and the universe but what really caught his attention was a book about the sun.

Darien notice his brother picked up the book about the sun he walked up to him, "I actually must got this book after we returned to japan to see if there was anything about the sun kingdom when I read it they had some stuff to say about it but they couldn't get any evidence since the sun is too hot to go near", said Darien.

Tommy nodded as he put the book away and wandered around his brother apartment, "You have an awesome place here Darien I like it", said tommy as he looked and saw a picture of Darien and Serena and a little girl with pink bubblegum hair he gently picked up the pictured and showed it to Darien, "Who is this brother", says tommy.

Darien smiled as he looked at the picture, "Oh that's rini our future daughter she is in the 30th century", said Darien.

Tommy's eyes widen, "Future daughter from the 30th century so that means she is my niece", said tommy.

Darien nodded, "Yeah we met her a long time ago she actually went back before the battle happened but yes since I am future king and Serena is future queen of crystal Tokyo we had the great honor to meet her she won't be returning until the great ice age happens", Darien.

Tommy put the picture back down as a single tear rolled down his face and Darien quickly realized why, "Tommy… I'm so sorry I….I didn't mean to", said Darien.

Tommy shook his head as he stared at his brother, "It's alright it's just Kim and I still want children but she can't have any and I just feel like she didn't deserve that period but I am glad for you and Serena don't worry we will have our happily ever after maybe one day the goddess Selene will bless us with our own child", said tommy.

Darien grabbed his shoulders and brought him to the kitchen, "You will so I see Serena is excited she is here she wouldn't stop talking about her", said a smiling Darien.

Tommy chuckled, "Same with Kim although I've notice some things were different with Kim for a while now it's like she knows something is about to happen and she doesn't want to tell us especially me", said tommy as Darien handed him a cup of water.

Darien sighed as he nodded, "Maybe she doesn't want to worry you tommy I mean she is with Pluto and those two together they don't share things with anyone except with themselves but I'm sure they will or she will tell you now we better get going before Serena drives your friends crazy", said a smiling Darien.

Tommy chuckled, "You're right let's go hey what school you are attending in America", said tommy as he and Darien walked out of the apartment.

"Oh its angel grove university ",said a smiling Darien as tommy stop walking and drop his mouth in shock he shook his head and ran up behind his brother and hugged him tightly, "Are you serious!", said an excited tommy.

Darien nodded as Tommy let him and walk next to him, "Yeah I could have went to Harvard, or Princeton, but I decided since I was going to be in America I wanted to be close to you in case I need to be alone with my brother for a while", said Darien as tommy smiled at him as they walked out the door.

Time Gates

Sailor sun and Pluto arrived at the time gates Pluto held her staff tightly as she looked around to make sure there wasn't any trespassers like last time when she didn't sense any danger she drop her stance and turned to her companion, "All clear here", said Pluto as she and sun kept walking until they came to a door which Pluto opened once inside Serena was amazed at what she saw.

Inside was a long stream of events from the past, present, and to the future she slowly walked up to it as she did she saw her past self on the sun fighting against her cousin she had tears rolling down her face as she saw her father being struck by chaos then she saw her own death she wiped her eyes as she turned away from the past event.

Pluto grabbed her hand and said, "This way princess you don't need to see that", said Pluto as she pulled her further down until they stop in front of a stream when they got close up Kim eyes widen when she saw the hideous creature she turned to Pluto, "That's our enemy", said a shock Kimberly.

Pluto nodded, "Yes his name is master vile father to Rita repulsa since she and zedd and goldar are destroyed he wish to seek revenge on you and the rangers and us for killing his precious daughter… strange though for some reason he seems to only target you and I don't know why I have been watching his every move that's why Galaxia couldn't find him he is shielding her from seeing him I will keep a look out for him in the meantime watch your back with that girl I feel as though she is a pawn ", said Pluto.

Kimberly nodded as looked away from the time stream she turned to Pluto, "Let's go Pluto we came for what we wanted we must not tell the others this until we see what plays out I don't want to make anybody nervous I want them to enjoy themselves before this new enemy shows up keep me posted", said sailor sun as she and Pluto walked out of the room towards the front door of the time gates.

Pluto nodded, "You know Saturn will find out about this should we inform her to keep an eye out for the king in case the enemy tries to attack him", said Pluto.

Kimberly stop and turned to look up then back to Pluto, "I will inform her when we go back to angel grove since she wants to go there and tell her what we have learned today", said sun as she and Pluto came to a stop as a door appeared they walked inside of it as they landed back inside of the temple.

They both detransformed and began walking out of the temple and headed towards the temple not noticing a white cat following them her eyes glowed red.


End file.
